iHave A Craving
by musicfreak291
Summary: Freddie is craving something he has never craved before. But he soon finds out he wasn't craving what he was thinking. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**iHave A Craving**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

**A/N: Okay sorry for not updating in two weeks but I have been extremely busy with school All the projects and what not. I'm going to die if school continues on like this. Oh well, I just thought of this oneshot and here it is. Freddie's POV.

* * *

**

It was strange. Never ever have I had this strange feeling. This feeling of emptiness. I needed it now, right now. Here I sat in front of my laptop, just thinking about one thing and one thing only. Ham.

Now you might be thinking, what's so strange about craving ham. Well I will tell you. You see, I've been friends with Sam for the longest time, and everyone knows that nothing gets between Sam and her ham. Haha, that rhymed. Okay, anyway that was a reason that I never craved ham, since I hardly ever ate it. But now you are thinking, well why don't I eat it when Sam's not around. That's another thing and I think two words will answer your question. My mother.

So right now, I was craving for the meat product and I needed it. I stood up from behind my laptop and made my way to the kitchen. I knew that my kitchen wouldn't have any trace of processed meat but it never hurt to just give it a try. I walked into the kitchen where my mother was preparing dinner. I walked to the fridge and opened it, peering inside, looking for any ham. I couldn't find any and I figured it wouldn't kill if I asked my mother.

"Are you looking for something sweetie?" My mom asked before I could.

"Yeah, I was. Do we by any chance have any ham?" I asked, closing the fridge door.

"Ham? We certainly do not. Do you know how much sodium there is in ham? I can't let my baby eat that." My mom said.

"But..." I tried to argue but I was cut off.

"No buts young man. No ham means no ham." She said. I grumbled to myself and was about to walk back to my room when I remembered Carly's apartment was just across the hall and they almost always had ham.

"Mom I'm going to Carly's for a while." I said.

"I mean it Freddie, no ham." She said.

"Yeah yeah." I said and exited the apartment. This won't be the first time I've disobeyed her.

I walked into the shay's apartment, which was unlocked as usual. I couldn't pick a lock, not like Sam. The apartment however was empty. Carly must have been upstairs.

"Carly? Spencer? You guys in?" I asked as I made my way to the kitchen.

Again I opened the fridge and looked for a plate of ham, and again I was disappointed. There was no ham.

"Carly?" I shouted again.

"They're not in." A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around to face Sam.

"Well then why are you here?" I asked.

"Since when have I cared if someone was home or not before breaking in." She said.

"Good point." I said but then I noticed Sam lifting her hand and placing a slice of ham into her mouth. In her other hand was the plate of ham. She must have seen me staring at it since she broke the silence.

"Um what are you staring at?" She asked.

"Oh um...just...Can I have a slice of ham?" I asked. I swear I must have been drooling right there.

"What? No, get your own ham." She spat out.

"Oh c'mon. That's not even your ham." I stated.

"Well what's Carly's is mine so it is mine." She said.

"Please Sam." I said walking closer and putting my hands together, begging. I can't believe I'm begging for ham, and begging to Sam no less.

"Whoa begging? What's gotten into you. First you want ham then you are begging?" She asked.

"I just had a sudden craving for ham, so please just give me a slice." I said.

"Fine." She said as she handed me the slice of meat. I put it in my mouth, hoping the taste will take the craving away. I savored the piece of meat, taking my time to enjoy the flavor. I finally swallowed but strangely I was still craving it.

"Can I have another?" I asked. By then Sam was putting the last slice into her mouth. I watched as she chewed on the last piece of ham.

"Too bad, I just ate the last one. Anyway, you only asked for one slice." She said as she too swallowed the last remnants of ham.

I admitted defeat. Looks like that one piece of ham wasn't enough to satisfy the craving. I looked to Sam, then my eyes traveled to her mouth. I don't know what came over me but I was thinking that maybe her mouth still tasted like ham. I mean I may have been slightly wacky at times but this time takes the cake.

I walked up to Sam, so close that she seemed a little shocked.

"Back off Benson. Do you know something called personal space." She said as she pushed me back, but I couldn't control myself. I stepped back towards her. "Listen Ben..." I cut her off when I planted my lips on hers.

I moved my tongue against her lips, trying as much to take in all the ham taste I could get. To my surprise, she opened her mouth and I slid my tongue in. He tongue too entered my mouth and we continued kissing. Every fibre of my body was telling this was wrong but I couldn't stop.

Soon I realized that I no longer cared about the taste of ham but rather the kiss itself. Then it hit me. I wasn't craving for ham, I was craving for Sam. My eyes shot opened and I pulled away.

"I'm...i'm sorry...I uh....didn't know what came over me." I said as I blushed ten shades of red. She too was blushing. "Um I uh...think I should go." I said as I made my way back to the door. But something grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back. I suddenly felt the familiar feeling on my lips again. Sam was kissing me again. My eyes could have popped out of it's socket right there.

She finally pulled away and I just stood there, too shocked to say anything.

"I had a craving too." She said and walked back upstairs. I just stood there. My craving was satisfied but I still felt empty.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that was it. A really short oneshot. I hope you liked it. I feel that I could continue this with one more chap so do you want another chap or keep it like this. So please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**iHave A Craving**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iHave A Craving. Enjoy. Sam's POV

* * *

**

I calmly walked up the stairs, leaving Freddie standing at the kitchen, probably in a state of shock right now. Now, I know you think that I should be freaking out too. Believe me, I am, but not in front of anyone. I prefer to freak alone.

I walked into the iCarly studio closing the door behind me. Once I knew, I was completely alone, I jumped onto a beanbag, grabbed the pillow on it and screamed into it. I really let it all out. I mean, I can't believe what just happened. He had to remind me of that. I pulled my head out of the pillow, knowing that I might have just ruined our friendship. I don't know what came over me. It was like I couldn't control it.

I thought about what just happened, replaying the last hour in my head. I was sitting in the shay's apartment, just watching TV, with not a care in the world. Then, as usual, I got hungry. I know that happens like every few hours but this was different. I wasn't just hungry, I was craving something and it I didn't know what it was. I just shrugged the feeling off and walked over to the fridge. I needed to do a little experiment. Probably finding the thing I was craving could help me figure out what it was, or lack of more like it, that was making me feel empty.

I rummaged through the fridge, trying to find something to satisfy my hunger as well as this mind boggling craving. First I took out some leftover ribs. I knew Spencer wouldn't mind if I ate his ribs...again. I took one out and put it in my mouth, the taste of barbecue sauce enveloped my mouth. It tasted excellent but it wasn't what I wanted. The empty feeling was still there. I finished the piece of rib and put the remaining back into the fridge. I looked around again, this time moving to the freezer. I noticed the tub of ice cream in the corner and pulled it out. I went to grab a spoon from the drawer and dug it into the cookies & cream ice cream. I put the frozen goodness into my mouth.

I groaned. Wrong again. I licked up the spoon and threw it into the sink, placing the tub back into the freezer. This was verging from curious to just infuriating. Seriously, I was getting pissed off. I decided that this was the last try, if I didn't find what it was, I was gonna give up. Nothing could be worth this amount of stress. I looked in the fridge again and saw the plate of ham sitting there. I smiled at it. Ham always made things better.

I took out the plate and put a slice into my mouth. I knew it wasn't this but it was the closest thing so I just took the plate and slowly began eating it's contents. Just then I heard my phone ringing in the studio. I left it up there when I was getting some stuff. I trudged up the stairs, bringing the plate of ham with me. I took my phone and looked through the text that Carly sent me. Didn't really remember, what she wrote though. Something about clothes or something. Then I heard someone enter the apartment.

"Carly? Spencer? You guys in?" I heard Freddie call from downstairs. I rolled my eyes and exited the studio. I wondered what he wanted before I proceeded down the stairs.

"Carly?" I heard him call again. I finally saw him, head buried in the fridge.

"They're not in." I said. He turned around and looked at me.

"Well then why are you here?" He asked. I could almost scoff at that question.

"Since when have I cared if someone was home or not before breaking in." I replied.

"Good point." He said. Yeah at least he knew it. I then placed another slice of ham in my mouth. I saw his eyes traveling from the ham to my hand and to my mouth.

"Um what are you staring at? I asked. I was going to hurt him if he didn't have a good explanation.

"Oh um...just...Can I have a slice of ham?" He asked. I could literally tell he was salivating over the ham right there. But I wasn't going to give up my ham.

"What? No, get your own ham." I said.

"Oh c'mon. That's not even your ham." He said.

"Well what's Carly's is mine so it is mine." I said.

"Please Sam." He said, walking closer to me and his hands held together, begging.

"Whoa begging? What's gotten into you? First you want ham then you are begging?" I said. This was really weird for me.

"I just had a sudden craving for ham, so please just give me a slice." He said. He seemed so desperate I thought he would get down on his knees.

"Fine." I said and handed him a slice. He placed it into mouth and chewed it so slowly I thought time had slowed down. He finally swallowed the piece.

"Can I have another?" He asked but I was already eating the last slice. I chewed it and could see he was wishing he had this piece.

"Too bad, I just ate the last one. Anyway, you only asked for one slice." I said as I swallowed the remnants of ham from my mouth.

He looked defeated. He looked at me and I saw his eyes travel to my lips. He then walked up to me, really close I might add. I was shocked, what gave him the nerve to come this close to me.

"Back off Benson. Do you know something called personal space." I said and pushed him back. He took a step back to me. "Listen Ben..." I was cut off by him, KISSING ME! I was totally in shock. But something felt right. The empty feeling in my stomach was disappearing. He pushed his tongue against my lips and I didn't know why but I opened my mouth. He slid his tongue into my mouth and I lost myself. This was what I was craving. I slid my tongue into his, our tongues battling in each other's mouth.

He suddenly pulled away from me. I opened my eyes and he looked extremely scared and surprised. Not at me but at himself.

"I'm...i'm sorry...I uh....didn't know what came over me." He said as he blushed. I felt the blood fill my cheeks too. "Um I uh...think I should go." He said as he walked past me to the door. However, my craving wasn't fully satisfied. I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back, his lips crashing into mine.

Once my craving was satisfied, I pulled away. He looked petrified. I didn't know what to say so I said the only thing I could think of.

"I had a craving too." I said and walked up the stairs.

That's where I am now. Sitting on a beanbag, thinking about the most embarrassing thing in my life. I sighed and opened my eyes, only to be shocked by Freddie's face inches from mine.

"Oh my god." I said as I moved back a little. "Are you trying to kill me?" I asked as I tried to slow down my pumping heart.

"Sorry." he said as he sat in the beanbag across me.

"What are you still doing here?" I said. I didn't feel like talking to Freddie right now seeing that I just embarrassed myself in front of him.

"Just wanted to talk." He said. Oh man, I was fearing he was going to say that.

"We have nothing to talk about." I said. He simply stared at me, an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"We need to talk about this." he said.

"Fine, talk." I said.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"What, you started it." I said.

"I never said you started it but I was just saying what happened after I started it." He said.

"I don't know. It's your fault. If you didn't kiss me I wouldn't have even thought about it." I said.

"But why did you?" he asked.

"Wait why are you asking all the questions. Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"You took the last piece of ham. I thought I was craving ham so I had to get as much of it as I could." he said.

"So you kissed me? Wow that's really smart." I said, sarcasm oozing from each word.

"I know, but if I hadn't done it, I wouldn't have realized it wasn't ham that was craving." he said, looking up at me.

"Well, I'm sorry if I kinda scared you a little." I said.

"But I'm not sorry that you did that." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Listen, I've never said this but I really liked our kiss on the fire escape." he said and I saw him blush again.

"I thought that we agreed we would never speak of that again." I stated.

"But..." he said moving closer to me. "...You know what...never mind." he said as he got up. He walked towards the door.

"Freddie wait." I said. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me. "Come back here." I said. He took his seat in the beanbag beside me.

"Look, I...I liked the kiss too and about just now, I was...just...argh why is this so difficult!" I shouted.

"Look, I'm not forcing you to say anything okay. Please, I'm sorry I pushed you." He said.

"Okay look, when you kissed me just now, I liked it. A lot. I just, I'm not ready." I said.

"I understand." he said.

"It's just...wait you understand?" I asked.

"Yeah I know. It's okay Sam. I mean, many girls reject me all the time and I mean what would I expect from my frenemy." he smiled.

"No you don't understand...wait reject you? I'm not rejecting you? It sounds like...oh my god, you are asking me out." I said.

"Well, I was kinda." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why?" I asked. This was getting a little too confusing.

"Well...I think I may..." I cut him off.

"No don't continue. Freddie, you know this. Us. We are like best friends, even though we do not act like it at times. I don't want something to ruin this." I said.

"I understand." He said, again.

"No you don't understand. I like you okay. I do but I don't want us to be awkward with each other." I said.

"Can I try something?" Freddie asked. I was a little suspicious about what he was going to do.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Just trust me." he said "Close your eyes." I did as I was told and closed my eyes. I suddenly felt something grazing the skin of my cheek.

"Um Freddie? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Shhh" He shushed, moving his hand along my jawline. I felt the hairs on my body stand. I could feel his breath on my face. His lips grazed mine and I felt the sparks again. My heartbeat quickened, blood pulsating through my body. He finally placed his lips on mine. I just stayed completely still. He pulled away a little.

"Can I continue?" he asked, his breath tickling my skin. I lost it right there, I didn't care any longer, I pulled him towards me, my hands in his hair. He pushed my down, him on top of me. He continued to kiss me, every fibre of my body was craving for him, in ways I never felt before. I knew this was wrong but I couldn't stop.

"Freddie, we shouldn't" I said, but continued to kiss him anyway. "Freddie." I said again. I finally found the strength, and I pushed him off of me. "I'm sorry I can't."

"Why? Sam...it's okay. I know you are not ready and I can wait." He said.

"I'll like that." I said. Freddie stood up.

"Well bye Sam." he said.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?" he said. I stood up and walked up to him.

"Thank you." I said as I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled and walked out of the studio. I smiled to myself, maybe I can give it a shot but not just yet.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that was it. No more chaps. Lol. I know you must be thinking what? It's kind of a bad ending, I know but...i have no explanation. Lol. Please review and I'm terribly sorry if I disappointed you with this chap. Tell me even if you did hate it. I would like some constructive feedback.**


End file.
